


It's not just a cockroach!

by paper_bag



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, newly-wed life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_bag/pseuds/paper_bag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all begins with a small cockroach . .  and Thomas come to the rescue, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not just a cockroach!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted it to be a spider, because Newt mentioned that he is kind of scared of spiders in one of the interview. But my CATS DECIDED TO PLAY WITH A COCKROACH BESIDE ME WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS FIC and I just typed "cockroach" randomly. And this fic is supposed to be cute and stuff. Lots of error again! Hope you enjoy and kindly leave kudos :>

“T-tommyyyy ..! H-help me!!” Newt sprinted from his kitchen to the living room to get his newly-wed husband, Thomas. Thomas was reading newspaper on their sofa when Newt suddenly yelling for help. Apparently they just got married officially for 3 months. So they are still not that well-adapted with their new life.  
“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Thomas instinctively stand up, grabs Newt and placed his hand on Newt’s shoulder, while looking to their surroundings. The look on Newt’s terror face has just activated his protective (and possessive) side. The newspaper was left unread on the floor. 

‘Oh my god he looks shucking good in glasses.” Newt adored his husband’s look for a short of moment. Newt slowly gapped his mouth. There’s like a really bright aura behind his husband, oh he just wanted to cuddles with him for who knows how long it could be. 

“H-hello? Baby?” Thomas confused. He waved his hands in front of his husband’s face. 

“O-oh shuck.” I almost forgotten that shucking monster in the kitchen! Newt slightly-slapped his face. And now, he is back to reality.

“T-there’s a cockroach in the kitchen! A big one! Get rid of it Tommy!” Newt heaved heavily and he sweats so much. He really hates cockroach since he was young. They are just, disgusting and ugly creature that shouldn’t have exist in this world. 

Thomas was speechless for a moment. He never thought that something so small can make his cute husband desperately asking for help. He chuckled, you are too cute. Newt’s body was shaking and wow, he decided to wear Thomas’s shirt which is way too over-sized for him. And on top of that, he wear a cute frilly pink apron, with lots of cute animals’ picture. Thomas couldn’t help it but (also) wanted to cuddles with his British husband. 

“W-what? Tommy!” Newt frowned and flushed. 

“N-no, nothing. It just a cockroach! Seriously, baby? You are big enough to know how to deal with it.” Thomas finally let out his laugh that he has been holding. 

“No, it is not ‘just a cockroach’! It’s a disgusting creature that goes up your pants and tickles your legs and-“ Thomas shoved his hand and cuffed his husband’s mouth. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Show me where that ‘disgusting creature’ is and you have to repay me with something.” Thomas teased his husband.

“W-whatever. Here, follow me.” Newt lead his husband to the kitchen. Not even 3 minutes has passed, the cockroach was dying on the floor after Thomas sprayed using his special weapon. “See. It’s easy right, baby?” Thomas smirked. “Thank you, Tommy! You are really my own hero.” Newt let out a sigh of relieved.

“And now,” Thomas slowly approach Newt and Newt had to moves back until he reached their dining table. Thomas leaned forward, their forehead meet. Newt’s heart pumps faster and he felt very nervous. “So, where’s my pay, Newt?” Thomas make his puppy-eyes, but the effect doubled with his reading glasses on. It’s unfair for Newt.

“W-what do you want?” Newt asked hesitantly. Unsure of what his husband wants. Thomas tend to get really weird when it comes to this, and Newt is still not used.

Thomas licked his pink, dry lips. He lifted his eyebrows. You know what I mean. Thomas gave him the look that only Newt can finally understand. Newt moves forward, and made a quick peck on Thomas’s lips. “There. Happy?” Newt curved his lips upward. Now, he attempted to tease Thomas as well, that’s your pay for made fun of me! Newt grinned. 

But Thomas hungrily kiss Newt back, and it turns into a really passionate and rough kiss. Newt gasped for air, “W-what’s with you, Tommy?” he panted, and his face all flushed red, small tears escaping from his eye’s corner.

“You know, I thought this for a while. You look sexy in this apron.” Thomas moved his hand to Newt’s back, sliding down and grabbed his butt. “And hell, where are your pants, boy?” Thomas finally made his dirty talk. All Newt can do is just moaned at the warmth of his husband’s palm. “W-well, I’ve been thinking this too. Your glasses suits you well.”   
Newt bites his lips, in flirty way. 

“So, we are even. The bedroom is not that far, sexy.” Thomas butterfly-kissed on Newt’s neck. Newt nodded his head. His hair is all messed up already, 

Thomas picked Newt up bridal-style and make his way to their bedroom’s door with satisfy look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I want it to be related with my previous work, where Thomas promised that he will protect Newt. But nahh, am doing it separately.


End file.
